1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a printing system and a data transmission method thereof, and more particularly, relates to a data transmission method for transmitting an analog signal and a printing system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the blooming development in electronic technologies and various advanced functions provided by various electronic devices, the electronic devices and people are closely bonded together in daily life. Among which, a business machine for printing data (e.g., a photocopier, a printer and so on) has become an indispensable tool in modern office. Along with continuous development in new technologies, copying technologies in 2D can no longer satisfy people nowadays. In recent years, a three-dimensional printing technology (i.e., 3D printing technology) is developed for printing a 3D object as a copy, so that products may be quickly and cheaply manufactured.
Both a traditional 2D printing device and a 3D printing device may include a printing nozzle for spraying inks or consumables, an ink cartridge for storing inks, a consumable cartridge for storing consumables, and other peripheral components related to printing functions. A controller in a printing system may connect to the peripheral components through various connecting interfaces including an Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C), a Serial Peripheral Interface Bus (SPI) or an one wire interface, so as to control the peripheral components to perform normal printing tasks.
However, in above-said connecting interfaces of conventional art, the controller and the peripheral components are communicated by using a digitized data transmission. In other words, according to a high electric potential and a low electric potential, data transmitted in said interfaces are divided in data of two bits “0” and 1″. Because the digitized data transmission method is used, persons with bad intension may easily capture and analyze the data transmitted through a digital transmission interface by using a logic analyzer, resulting a poor confidentiality and an insufficient security for the data. Therefore, how to improve the confidentiality and the security for the data in the printing system is one of the major subjects for person skilled in the art.